Concealment of Desire
by Aphae
Summary: What is the primary reason Edward refuses to attempt any intimacy with Bella? How can Bella convince him she’s open to try what he’s been fantasizing about for nearly one hundred years? Post-Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I have finally decided to attempt writing a fanfic. I have wanted to for quite a while now. I have a couple other chapters up, and will update whenever I can. This story takes place after Eclipse, and I'll attempt to stay in-character**. **Well-- Enjoy!**

**And the wonderful disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_What is it with him? Here is the man that writers from Hemingway's period idolized, mothers long for, and fathers threaten boyfriends to become. He was human once. Do his glands still produce testosterone? _Once again, Edward had shifted ever so slightly away from me. It happened every single night. He would be holding me in his arms, cradling my back to his statuesque chest. I would sigh in content, and attempt to worm my way an inch closer while making a happy "Mmm" noise. I would push my hips back towards him, and his body would lock. It was as if he created an impenetrable barrier and I could not get closer to him. It appeared to be his biggest turn off.

"Bella," his voice always said in a deep, husky, yet mildly annoyed tone, "Enough already." To me, it was not enough. It was not even a sample, not even a taste test. Once again, I would sigh, this time with a sense of defeat.

"Enough? I didn't do anything. You didn't do anything. I was simply shifting myself to get comfortable." I tried to "shift" myself. His grasp firmed slightly, and that was my turn on. I knew what the scent of it would do to him, but I did not care. I need some reaction besides another "enough already." He groaned.

"One day, I will do something and both you and I will regret it." Edward muttered into my ear. I tried to suppress a giggle. All I could think of was a variety of things that were not PG-13. Some would not even be rated R. Not one of them would cause me any regret.

_I'm an American teenager in the twenty-first century. We see characters reach second base on basic cable. Why can't I get there with my immortal boyfriend of the past two years?_ I thought. It was so frustrating. That was when it hit me. There were two people who I could ask. Alice could tell me what I can do, and Jasper can tell me why what I was doing did not have any effect. I was so deep in thought with my plans I forgot to respond to Edward.

"Asleep already?" He whispered.

"Just thinking," I replied._ Thinking of something that you would not want to know about_. I was thinking on how to approach Alice without her developing an urge to play with my wardrobe, and how to ask Jasper about Edward's PG-13 and up feelings.

I feigned sleep as I thought about what Edward and I had done physically. We made out once, maybe twice. The one night I was on top of him while making out, but that was all. I can count how many times I have seen him shirtless on one hand, and he stopped me from being shirtless the one night I attempted to get to second. I do not even remember catching him staring at me with unhidden desire.

Something crossed into my mind. What if, as he was dead and did not make his own blood, he did not have the right blood to, insert awkward pause here, start up his equipment? Could he be refusing to go further because his body cannot?

I had to talk to Alice.

* * *

It was planned for me to, once again, spend the night alone in Edward's room. Him and the other males were going out to hunt, Emmett would go for the bear, and Edward would aim for the lion. They had a game between them on who would catch more prey. I spent the evening doing girly things with Alice and Esme, and while Rosalie was there, she did not say much. But it was an improvement from a few weeks ago.

I wanted to ask Alice about a male vampire's physical abilities, but I wanted to alone. Esme was a true maternal figure, and Rosalie would just mock my questioning. She and I were taking small steps to becoming friendly acquaintances, and asking about the sexual abilities of a man she cannot have would probably not aid in the quest.

I tried subtly, perhaps too subtly, to get Alice alone. I was slightly worried she would laugh at my questioning, or tell me bad news. I visualized that conversation. _"Well, Bella. Erections are a reaction to allow procreation. Vampires do not procreate, so they do not get erections. When you're one of us, you won't orgasm either."_

Most of my brain gathered it was highly unlikely for vampires to be unable to have sex, as I knew three vampire couples; but a small, small part of it worried on that thought. Would it be like senior citizens, who were still in love despite no longer being able to be sexually active?

I could not think of a way to get Alice alone. I was quiet, even for me, as Alice painted my toes and talked to Esme about things she saw in the stock market. Rosalie would respond with guarded jokes about Emmett, and how if the family had more money he would find a way to be at every single football game. I tried to distract myself and asked her what his favorite team was. She laughed, and it was not a mean one.

"I have no idea. I hate football. I find the sight of men leaping onto each other disgusting. I just nod and tune him out the moment he mentions the word "Touchdown!""

I laughed back, as did the other girls.

"Carlisle is not that much of a sports guy. Sometimes I think he is not that fond of baseball. He just plays to appease us." Esme said.

"What?" Alice nearly screeched, capping the nail polish. "He doesn't like to play?"

"Not that much, he just does it because he likes having a united family." Esme replied. I was touched, Alice was silenced, and Rosalie chuckled.

"Well," she said, with a smile, "Now we know why his team loses." All of us laughed. It definitely felt like a good "all girls night." I got to practice my makeup skills by painting Esme's face. I did better than I thought I would. Esme was the perfect combination of friend and mother. I wondered if I could talk to her instead on a vampire's nightlife. She could probably make it a very clean "birds and the bees" conversation. Alice would probably giggle.

Around 11, I retired and went to the room. The thought of the day when I no longer need to sleep skipped through my brain as I trudged up the stairs. I plopped myself on the long couch. While Edward preferred me to use the huge bed, it was just too comfortable. I could not sleep without something stiff supporting my back, be it Edward or the backrest of the couch. I lounged comfortably in the musky scent of him. I heard a crinkle as I shifted positions. I lept off, afraid I had broken something. It would not surprise me as I am the klutz of human society. There was nothing on the cushion. Had I heard something? I pushed aside the cushion, wondering if there was something resting beneath it.

There was something under it, a magazine. Curiosity spiked, and I picked it up to leaf through. My jaw unhinged. It was no catalog or news information. It was pornography. Edward owned porn? No, it must be some joke being planned by Emmett. It sounds like an act the giant male would do.

It was not even everyday porn, the first page had a picture of a woman cuffed to a post and being taken from behind. The bigger the page number was, the more explicit the picture was. Dear god, this was BDSM porn. It should have crept me out. There were ads for collars, cuffs, and whips. Yet, I was fascinated. The more I studied the photos, the warmer and tighter my lower body felt. One page in particular filled me with heat, made my heart race, and my mouth dry.

It had two naked people, one man and one woman. The woman was on her knees, hands tied above her head, blindfolded and held her mouth open. The man was behind her, pulling her hair while pushing himself inside. His mouth was open in a growl. My mouth was dry, but I was quite wet somewhere else.

This could not belong to Edward. He did not like touching my breasts even. He was a straight vanilla bean. Emmett definitely was the source of this magazine.

I shoved the magazine back between the cushions. It did not matter, I would leave it for Edward; maybe it would give him some ideas.

I blamed his Victorian upbringing for his prude behavior. In his time period of humanity, it was taught sex was what married couples do simply so they can have kids. Penis enters vagina once, twice, three times, and it is done. Has he ever even masturbated? The visual flooded my head of Edward touching himself. The images shifts to his hands on himself, and me in front of him back arched and hands bound. I see him covering my breasts with his semen.

I popped out of my daydream. It must have been Emmett's idea of a joke, maybe on both Edward and myself. There was a knock, and I sprung high off the couch, and fell on my rump.

"Bella--" Alice said, "you forgot your cell phone downstairs! I have it." I opened the door and took I from her, while looking at her curiously sunny pixie face.

"You saw something?" I asked. Her grin widened. "I do not want to know, I won't sleep at all if I do." She laughed and I closed the door, settling on the couch and prepared myself for uneasy dreams.

* * *

"Do not move, Isabella," Edward told me. It was such a turn on when he used my full name. He ran a feather up and down my stomach. "The more you move, the longer this will take. I will just keep starting over and over, and you will never finish. Don't you want to finish?" The feather skimmed between my breasts. I moaned.

"Please--" I gasped.

"Please what?" He asked. "Go slower?" The feather trailed around my right nipple.

"Please! I want you!" I gasped as Edward's finger followed behind the feather, accented by a scrape of his nail. My back arched towards him, and I pulled at the rope binding my hands to the canopy post. The finger moved slowly downwards, until it was above my sex. He brushed it, but moved to my left thigh. I spread my legs wider and thrust my hips towards him. This was unbearable.

"Damn it Edward!" I cried. The feather and finger stopped. I felt then a nail snap against my clitoris. It hurt, and I moaned louder. It turned me on even more, and another snap caused such an intense pressure.

"What was that?" Edward's voice was clenched. His fingers twisted my clitoris harshly. It felt so good, yet the pain sparked through me.

"I'm sorry, Master!" I said, calling him by his true name, the name I used every night in the bedroom. "Master!" I gasped as the fingers left. The feather once again returned.

"You will be," he said, a smirk forming. He was going to start over from the beginning. I ached and burned inside. I needed to find release.

"Please, sir. Forgive me! Let me do something to earn your mercy." I whimpered.

"Bella? Bella?"

What now?

"Bella, love, wake up." My eyes opened, and I saw I was in Edward's arms. It was the brink of dawn, and he was moving me from the couch to the overly comfortable bed. He held me as if I was a porcelain doll, something that would break if sneezed on. He gently placed me on the mattress, covered me up, and then sat beside me.

"What happened, bad dream?" He took my hand, caressing it with his thumb. His eyes were a light bronze from last night's hunt, tinged with concern.

"Weird dream," I lied, "I was attacked by flying monkeys. I think I need to not watch Wizard of Oz for a bit." I laughed, as did he . I think he bought it. I was never so grateful he could not hear my thoughts than I was at that moment. It was a relief my slip into perversion was safe, but a part of me wondered what would be his reaction to my arousal at the image of him striking my ass with a paddle.

* * *

I went home that afternoon with Edward, and we lounged around in a PG rating. Despite being in an engaged couple who had been in a relationship for over a year, Charlie still glared at Edward every time his hand moved. We began a little parent-safe tradition, he was teaching me how to play chess. The others joked I was the only person that can make him play fair, as he could not know when I was planning to bait his bishop or rook. Night came quickly, and I received a kiss on the cheek, a "See ya tomorrow," and a wink.

Edward would be gone for the next two hours, until Charlie fell asleep. I took the chance, and researched the sudden desires enriching my subconscious. I picked the one site where I would get straight words, no porn: Wikipedia.

I was surprised how-- rule abiding BDSM was. All it took was one word, and the game was over. Before the scene would start, the Dom would go over the basics with the sub. He would define his ideas, mention limits, and ask his Sub what she would be able to handle. The two would also mention the length of the scene. I was so enriched in the data, I lost track of time.

A beep made me leap, and my heart race. It was a text from Alice.

_Close the website, I can explain later._

What did she see? Edward would be disgusted by this, and I know he can smell my-- physical reactions. I heard another beep.

_Don't cry. No need to worry. I can come over--?_ That calmed me. I texted her back

_No, let's just talk tomorrow. I'm fine. Thanks though._

I got up and walked to the bathroom to clean up. I saw my face was flushed in the mirror, and my eyes were glazed. I turned on the cold tap to give myself a quick splash. I felt funny, and not just from the hormones. It was probably the stress.

I heard a snore, and gathered Charlie was asleep. Edward would be sitting in the rocking chair when I got back to my room. Despite the reassurance from Alice, I did not feel confident. I plopped myself on the ground to think. I was 18, and it was perfectly normal for a girl my age to have preferences and fetishes involving men and her sex life. Thinking the word "fetish," just made me feel worse. I must be sick.

I heard a light knock.

"Bella," Edward whispered, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be right out," I replied, even though part of my mind said _"No, I am a freak."_ That part sifted through the photos I saw, how turned on I was at the thought of being tied to a chair, my legs forced open, and how my temperature spiked visualizing Edward biting at my inner thighs--

"Bella--" he said again. I splashed my face one more time and strolled to the door. As I walked through the door frame, I tripped. I literally fell into his arms. That thought made me giggle. He arched an eyebrow, and gave me that glorious crooked grin.

"Fell for me?" He asked with his beautiful voice.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind." I teased. He lifted me and carried me to bed. I sighed a happy sigh, wishing I could be in his arms more often. He set me on the bed and wrapped me in the covers, only to settle down beside me.

"Is something bothering you, love?" His eyes, still gold from last night's dinner, showed concern.

"My stomach was just feeling weird. Probably just a bug." I lied with ease. When did I become so skilled with fallacies? I guess I became so used to saying "it's nothing, I'm fine" last year, it became an automatic reaction.

He pressed a cool hand to my forehead.

"You are warm."

"Compared to you I am," I said, in attempt to ease his mood. His eyes did not react to the joke.

"Warm for you, tomorrow we will talk to Carlisle if you are not feeling any better." Edward's tone implied there would be no more discussion. I sighed, and his eyes hardened. My muscles clenched at the heat from his aggressive stare. I curled my way into him, my head resting under his chin, knowing our contact would ease him, and comfort me physically and emotionally. He rolled me over so my back would be against him, and pulled me into his body. He then started to hum my song. My eyes drooped, but before sleep could claim me, a thought raced through my head.

_"Freak."_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Short, I know. But I do not like switching point-of-view**** mid-chapter. I will (try to at least) have a longer one up tomorrow.**

***Insert standard disclaimer here*  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV:**

I could not fathom why Bella was so quiet. Granted, she did not chatter like Alice nor Emmett did, but we would talk a bit before she fell asleep.

I brushed it off as a symptom of a cold. Her body was still warm, despite shivers in her arms. I did not know whether to pull her closer, or wrap her up even more. I settled for holding her through the quilts and resting my forehead on her warmer than normal neck. I would lie in this position happily for all eternity.

Thoughts from the other night entered my mind. Bella was already asleep when I returned from the hunt with the men. I was smug, having caught a young, male mountain lion, when Emmett had yet to locate even a black bear. I entered my room, and noticed she was not on the big, comfortable bed I bought for her, but the old, black couch. It had made me sigh. Why was such a tiny request so difficult to consider? I lifted her with ease, and carried her to the bed. She was mumbling, obviously caught up in Freud's Id. Her body had the scent of fear. I was considering awakening her, but she was in desperate need of sleep. I settled the two of us on the bed, with her under the covers and myself above them. Her breath began to quicken, and I naturally felt concern build within me.

She had whimpered, her scent switching from fear to arousal. My worries had faded away instantly when I heard a moan. "--Ster." Was she scared? In pain? The moan released itself again. Dare I say-- aroused?

How could she be aroused? Somehow, envy had swept through me at the thought. It sounded like she was saying "Lester." Envy that was directed towards the subconscious figure within her mind. _Who the hell is Lester?" _My jaw clenched at the memory. She was mine. It should have been my name, not Lester's. How that came from a Wizard of Oz dream, I did not have a clue. I could only assume she was dreaming about Wicked. _I should get tickets to see that, _I thought_. _Bella had been talking about wanting to see it.

A sneezed occurred, which calmed my thoughts and returned them to the present. She sneezed like a chipmunk. It made my mood lighten. I chuckled, and brushed hair off her face. She was Psyche to my Eros. I loved her. Despite hints from herself and Alice, I knew she would not be safe with me. I knew I would hurt her. I strived to have the desire buried, but there was an urge to cause her something-- physical. Not severe injuries, or broken bones, but the thought of her pale skin being flush triggered an instant arousal.

Whenever she tried to pursue any activity, her reaction to my "no," inflamed me. She might pout, but she followed my request nearly every time. The sense of authority always caused a me to grin. Most of my conscience was ashamed, though a small part of my mind knew perfectly healthy relationships existed in spite of dark fetishes. But I did not want to risk her mental and physical well-being for my unclean thoughts.

Her body temperature spiked again. Confused at the reason, I placed my hand back on her forehead, and used the other to check her pulse. It was quick, but not severely rapid. She was warm, but not feverish. Bella twitched, and leaned into my cold hand with a sigh.

"--Ster--" she moaned. _Not Lester again_, I groaned. My self-censored brain even lost control. _Who the fuck was Lester? _ Whom ever he was, if I knew his location, he would be injured to the point even Carlisle would be unable to heal him. I could feel my chest growling. I could not fathom the last time I was so angry. _Say "Edward." "Edward, Edward, Edward!" _She rolled into me, and my deflated ego could only assume it was to cool off her heated body. She groaned into my chest.

"Ask her-- please?"

_What the hell?_ I could not comprehend how her obviously having sex with Lester had any need for him to ask another woman something. Ask what? My manner felt better. She could not have any control of her dream, nor could she control her reaction. Lester could be a Muppet. That thought made me chuckle. Maybe it was the Wizard of Oz she had dreamed about last night. I would scream in panic too if I had to sleep with one of the Lollipop Guild.

"Doorknob, doorknob, doorknob!" She cried. I gave up, and tried to quiet laugh. She definitely had the most farcical sleep talk. My body relaxed until--

"Faster! Please! Doorknob!"

I could not sit there any longer. I tumbled out of the bed, ran to the window, and lept onto the tree. Just in time.

"Who the fuck is hurting my daughter!" Charlie screamed and kicked in the door. "_Cullen-- if that's you--" _fled through his mind. He held his gun, and scanned the room. This interrupted Bella, mid-scream.

"Door--" She sat up; her eyes wide. Her skin turned redder than I could dream to turn it. She then saw her father, and her eyes narrowed.

"Yes Dad?" She asked calmly. I stifled another laugh.

"Well, you were screaming-- I-- thought you needed help--" Bella's eyes widened, and her blush returned. Charlie looked even worse, realizing what type of dream she was having, and backed out slowly.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "_I so do not want to know," _Charlie thought.

did know, and I sprinted home, my laughter never stronger.

* * *

**Critical comments and suggestions on how to improve are always welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three up finally! I could not get to a computer long enough to update. I would also like to thank sweet sonia, Jacque16, and jemangel for the reviews. I did a little happy dance when I read them.**

**Once again, I do not own anything.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chap 3 BPOV**

I cannot believe how embarrassing that was.

Charlie had heard screaming, ran up, only to find me having an erotic dream. _Great_. I had no idea if Edward was present during the noise or not. Whether he was or was not, he probably would not mention it. He was simply that uptight about those issues.

But the dream-- it was amazing. Edward had me bound on my hands and knees, dripping hot wax down my back. I cried out, only to receive a spank.

"Silence Isabella," he would say.

"Yes sir." I replied. I could only call him "Sir" or "Master" in those dreams. He certainly deserved the title. The wax began to trail lower and lower down my back. He began to tease me slightly. I groaned.

"Master--"

" Do you have a request for me, Isabella?" He asked. His long fingers began to stroke me.

"Master, please?"

"You have been a good girl tonight. Remember to say the word when you cannot hold back anymore. If you forget to wait for me again-- you will not enjoy sitting down for the family 'dinner' tomorrow."

"Yes sir." Edward then thrust into me, and I moaned. The dream continued and quickened, until I was yelling "Doorknob."

"Good girl. You may come for me in--"

That was when Charlie broke down the door, waking me moments before the dream climaxed, in both the literal and figurative stance.

I could only long for Edward to be even PG-13 with me, the only times he slipped into the "Restricted" or "NC-17" ratings was in my subconscious. I wondered again how Alice could help me. It would still be odd, as her tendency to giggle would make the subject even more awkward, and I would be embarrassed before the conversation even passed into the rising action. That left another girl--

Rosalie.

I knew quite well how active Em and Rosalie were, Em shared and bragged to all. Emmett must also be the owner of the magazine that started all the dreams. But, how could I talk to Rosalie about this? We had been getting along better ever since she told me about her human past; but how could I get the two of us alone? We were not buddies like Alice and I were.

Plus, in what way could I say, without intent on being insulting, "Hey, I wanna do dirty things to one of the few men who has never lusted after you. Any tips on how I can seduce him?" Then I would have to ask the more technical questions. "So, when Edward returns from hunting, I want him to see me bound to his bed. Care to help?" The facial reactions I could get for that question made a part of me snicker. _Well, it will be an entertaining image for her._

My phone beeped. It was Alice.

_"Rose is free at noon. We'll all go out, but she'll steal you away for a bit. I understand, you're welcome, and thank you for the shoes you will buy me in gratitude."_

_I love Alice,_ I thought. I decided to prep for the day out.

Ever since the summer began, Alice has slowly been training me to walk around in heels. While I would prefer my Converse to heels any day, something about treading around with an additional two inches made me feel sexy. I had learned it takes only the slightest swing of the hips to hold balance, and how walking in a straight line helps me avoid stumbling. I had yet to twist, sprain, or break anything, but I have had numerous bruises. Hopeful, I would have mastered the high heel sway by the wedding.

Thinking that word brought about a shudder. I was biased against marrying young, thanks to the rather unhappy divorce Renee and Charlie went through. I still had no idea to what happened to them, what started the fights, or even which one decided "I cannot take it anymore." They have only talked a few times since, the last time was during my "episode" when Edward had left. They had not talked for months before that, only when I was hospitalized after James.

Could Edward and I be one of the three marriages that shatter? What would happen to us?

_Stop it Isabella!_ I told myself. _You should not worry. Knock it off._ The simple truth the other three vampire couples in town were still married cheered me a little. I just had to calm down, and headed out to Port Angeles.

* * *

The shop-a-holic let Rosalie and myself free after only two hours of playing Bella the Barbie. We hit a small café for my lunch. I realized how much I would miss the taste of cheese fries.

Tangent aside, I did not have a clue where to start this conversation.

"So-- I have a question about-- well--"

"Sex with Edward?" Rosalie answered.

"Yes-- and,"

"You want to know how to introduce him to a not-so teen friendly topic?"

"Yes-- but--"

"You don't want him to know you know about his likes?"

"Rose!"

"Sorry Bella," she grinned. Her smile was so beautiful. Rosalie was one of the few females most straight girls would sleep with. Her eyes were sparkling. I felt a calmness simply from her expression. She and I were finally friends.

"Okay," I began, determined to complete a thought, "I found a magazine in his room, but it's so-- out there. I do not know if it is actually his, or if it is just some sick joke from Emmett."

"It was a prank," Rose began, "A prank from several months ago. I guess Edward kept it."

"Do you and Em ever-- enact those scenes?"

"Once in a while, but he just likes me in pleather cat suits." Her grin turned naughty. We both chuckled.

"So, you top him?" I asked.

"Yes, she does." Alice popped in. "Sorry Bells, but I'm a cat who just became a homicide victim." Rose and I both laughed.

"As you know the word 'top,' I gather you have done extensive research?" Rose asked me. I nodded, and blushed.

"Good."

"Do you think Edward would be into trying?" The conversation had become casual and simple. It did not feel as obscure.

"Well, would you rather be the dominate or submissive?" Alice asked.

"Submissive," I replied without a blink. A fond memory returned, and I blushed yet again. The one thing I would not miss when I became a vampire, the constant blushing pale humans like myself do.

"Bella-- I sense a story," Alice said. The pixie glared at me. "Spill."

"Right after he bought the bed, we had a little session on it." The girls responded with an "Ooh-." I rolled my eyes. "He kinda-- pinned me down and teased me a bit. His one hand held my hands, and the other just trailed up and down my thigh." My blush grew. "I also have been having these dreams--"

"Dreams?" Alice squealed. Rose donned a naughty grin. I recapped last night, and the one where I made up the dream about Oz. I paused to take a sip of Coke. Alice giggled.

"You have a really dirty mind." She said. Rose nodded. Her grin became wicked.

"Maybe you should be punished." I choked on the soda from that, a laugh over powering my ability to swallow.

* * *

"You know," Alice said on the way back to Forks, "you should keep a journal of those dreams. It will give you ideas for if Edward ever makes a move. If not, it will give you something to _move_ to." Her eyes sparkled with the joke.

"And," Rose added, "if he is too stubborn to even try, you can become an adult fiction author, or write the scripts for porn movies." We laughed again.

"This is another reason you should be glad Edward cannot read your mind," Rose continued. "The thrill of being the Dom is pushing the limits. If he knew what you were thinking 24/7, he would have no reason to test anything new out, he would already know what your reaction would be. He will simply have to trust you to yell out whatever the safety word will be."

"Back to the main topic-- how do we get Edward to top me?" I said with a laugh and mild blush. "How can we find out what would work . Can you see anything Alice?" What a tangent that sentence could be. "I know that sounds wrong." Her eyes clouded for a moment, then she sighed.

"Not really, there are too many variables."

"Like--"

"There is the when, the where, the how, and the why. Plus, the wolves are always interfering."

"No!" I shouted. "How could Jake interfere? He hasn't even returned my calls in months. Not since Victoria stopped by." I shuddered at the memory of that confrontation.

"Calm down Bella, she's guessing all the factors." Rosalie interjected. "She might not be able to predict something simply because you ran into one of those guys on that day itself. Black calling you can make an entire day unable to see." I took a deep breath. The explanation helped to calm me.

"Cheer up," Rose told me. "We need to form a plan. I think we should get the men involved." Her grin became one of pure mischief.

"How?" I asked.

"Well, first--"

* * *

**Reviews are welcomed! If you see any errors, or have any complaints, please share. I am beta-less, so any corrections/suggestions are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Insert your disclaimer, I don't own the characters, the background plot, or anything that would provide me profit.**

**EPOV**

**

* * *

**

I was sitting alone at home, quiet even for myself. I kept thinking of the word "doorknob" and how Bella had cried it out. How could a doorknob turn her on? Who was Lester? My hand clenched, and the arm rest snapped. Damn, I will have to fix it tomorrow.

I did not want to ask anyone about this. I hated hearing thoughts of pity, or mockery on these issues. I knew they would feel one of those towards me. Carlisle says I can control myself, but I know he is overestimating my abilities. No one wanted their negative thoughts to crop up, and they were immediately subdued for lighter, more optimistic ideals. Yet, that awkward moment was painful to all.

I walked to my room, and the memory of Bella's first groan hit. It was the night of her Wizard of Oz dream. I put on some music, a CD of Tchaikovsky. His music was immersed in passion, but had the ability to soothe my tainted mind. I flopped down with as little grace as an immortal could possess, my hand automatically heading to clench the bridge of my nose. Tonight, however, the emotions would not fade. I could not help myself this time.

The magazine Emmett gave me as a gag gift last year was my secret stash. It was my unholy savior for nights such as these. I was addicted to the images. I flipped to my favourite page. A woman was on her hands and knees, with a gag in her mouth and a scarf covering her eyes. A man was behind her, pulling at her hair, causing her back to bow and her breasts to jut outward while he penetrated her. I became completely erect. My vision blurred with a mental picture as I unzipped my jeans. The woman in the magazine became Bella, and the male transformed into myself.

"Isabella," I would use her full name, "I hope you remember the rules. You will not come until I give you my permission." My language would be perverse, and I would yank on her hair to signify permission to respond. Being gagged, she would only moan and nod her head slightly. I would pull harder.

"What was that, Isabella?"

"Yes, Master," she would give a muffled reply . In the image, my hand would relax, but in reality, its grip strengthened.

I saw my hand trail down her back, only to massage her ass. It would then slip forward, and circle her clitoris with my thumbnail.

"My little Isabella, should I touch you softly tonight? Or," the fingernail snaps her, "should I strike you so hard you will be unable to walk?" The nail causes my envisioned Isabella to cry out. That is when I would un-gag her. I would want to hear those cries. I can see her panting as I move both hands to grasp her hips. She begins to moan and sob with need as I thrust into her.

"Master, may I come?" She begs. I slap her ass.

"Say please."

"Please, Master? Please, please, please!" She can barely talk now.

"No, not yet," I say, and snap her clitoris again. Her body would be so tense from need, it would be quivering. I would thrust in harder, move one hand back to her hair, and use the other to slap her ass again.

"Now! Come for me now!" I order. Her orgasm would be so intense, it elicits a scream. I pull out, then flip her over. I see yanking her head up, and she opens her mouth without being told.

"Good girl Isabella. You will be rewarded, and you will receive a bigger reward if you swallow tonight." She takes me deep, so deep I can feel her soft palate. Her throat constricts, and I release. She would swallow, and then lick me clean.

"Thank you, Master." She says with a smile. I will kiss her forehead lightly, and wipe the sweat from her brow.

My eyes snapped open, and I glared at the white liquid seeping. After cleaning up, the guilt began.

Why? Why did I have such horrid thoughts? I could not, would not do anything like that to Bella. She deserved respect, not to be used like a mere blow-up doll.

I wished she could be with someone unlike me. I used being a vampire as an excuse for suggesting she could do better. In actuality, it was the sick and twisted lust I felt for her that made me an invalid to her.

Yet, she still refused to leave me. All I could do is be the best I could be, and ignore these evil thoughts. Until then, I would use this magazine like morphine. It would remain under the couch, being a shield for Bella.

Bella-- it would be time for me to go over. Something in my mind filled with caution. I knew she was up to something. The little minx would rub me again in the wrong, but satisfying ways. She tried night after night to begin some intimacy; if only I could get her to stop. I envisioned being able to spank her, the thought of her pale flesh turning pink, the music of her voice crying out, and the desire streaming through my stolen blood--

_No, no, no!_

I grabbed for my phone, hit a button, and waited for the ring.

"Hello," her sultry voice greeted me.

"Helli, Bella. I cannot come over tonight. I need to hunt." I tried to suppress the unease in my voice.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Her voice had concern.

"I just really need food." I needed other things too. I could tell she was upset. "Look love, please do not wait up for me. I shall be over later if I can catch and clean up before Charlie wakes. If not, I will make it up to you." I heard a sigh.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it Edward." She sounded broken. I had to make it up for her quickly. Before thinking, I blurted something out.

"Don't yell 'doorknob' at Charlie again. I think it confused him." She laughed, and I heard other laughs with her. She was with Alice and Rosalie still? I hope they could help her out.

"Yes sir!" She replied. Her calling me "sir" was all I needed to become aroused again. We exchanged farewells, and I chucked the phone onto the bed.

_Please let there be a mountain lion out tonight._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow, I actually have people reading and liking this. I'm flattered. I would like to thank all the people who favorited this story, and Solea, and acw1 for reviewing the last chapter, and bellamarie1976 and Jacque16 for commenting on chapter 3**. **I did a little happy dance.**

**I still do not own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

**

* * *

**I could not help but glare at the phone with my eyes narrowed. I did not know whether to feel upset, disappointed, or pissed off.

"Shit," I cursed, and looked at Alice. She rolled her eyes.

"He is such a drama queen. Are you sure he's not gay?" Alice asked, which elicits a chuckle from Rosalie.

"He is if the other men are," I replied. I suddenly got the mental image of the three eternal youths necking. I did not know whether to be disturbed, disgusted, or aroused. Alice and Rosalie obviously had that same image in their minds. I did not think they knew how to react either. Rose looked aroused, Alice disgusted, so I settled for disturbed. I sighed and looked around the room.

"Well, I guess there goes the evening." Alice and I were in the process of tying scarves to the headboard, to tie me to the bed, when Edward called.

Rosalie had mentioned using a similar scheme to convince Emmett she, too, enjoyed following orders once in awhile.

I could not prevent the pout from forming. I was getting more and more excited at the thought of finally reaching second base, not even third, just _maybe_ seeing Edward shirtless, while I myself am shirtless, would be a huge steal for me.

"What is holding him back?" I asked, the question direct more towards myself than to the other girls. "I know he knows something is up. He is not too moronic." I look from one pair of copper eyes to the slightly darker pair. "What is his problem? I trust him more than he trusts himself. Why can I not convince him I want him?"

There was silent period, an extended pause.

"It's our time period, Bella." Rose sighed.

"The 21st century still frowns upon BDSM?"

"No. OUR time period, when Edward and I were 'educated' on sex. All we were told was allowed were a few thrusts, male ejaculation, and birth nine months later. It wasn't until the sixties and seventies that 'casual sex' was born into pop culture, and the eighties allowed BDSM to be part of the mainstream." She shook her head. "Culturally, we live outside the mainstream. Our ideals of right and wrong remain as frozen as our bodies. Our minds can only evolve so far." Rosalie quieted, and silence resumed. But it was a comfortable one, as our minds digested the impassioned speech.

Alice grinned.

"Don't worry Bella," she said to me, "in fifty years, you will be muttering about 'kids these days' and know exactly why the ever-changing culture drives Edward crazy." We all laugh, and my mood improved.

"Does it drive you girls crazy?"

"Frequently," Alice replied, "I do not get why some girls dress like that." Her grin then turned wicked.

"Doorknob, eh?" I turned fuchsia. "Rosalie, has Emmett ever called out 'doorknob' during one of your scenes?"

"Nope, never. 'Doorbell' was used as the safety word once, but we normally just stick to the traffic light game." Rose grinned. "How did it work?" I could not blush more. I still felt awkward going into these details with Rosalie. She loathed more for over eighteen months.

"Well, in the dream-- wait!"

"What?" both girls cried out.

"If he knows I yelled 'doorknob,' he knows about the dream!" They stared, blinked, then laughed.

"Eddie may be smart, but I do not think he will link the phrase 'doorknob' with 'please Master, I cannot hold back. Let me come!'" Alice called out in a dramatic tone, followed by a graceful faux-faint onto my bed.

I laughed, then yawned. I glanced at the clock. It was midnight. looked at the girls, and yawned again.

"Well ladies, as the plan is terminated, I shall retire for the night. I am still mortal, and mortals need beauty sleep."

"You do, you have bags if you do not sleep at least seven hours a night." Rose teased. "Bags are not sexy."

Alice's eyes went hazy for a moment. She was trying to peek into the foggy future.

"Do not wear pajama pants tonight, just a silky shirt." She said on the way out the window. "He'll be by later tonight when you're asleep, and a sexy glimpse of you will force the blood into the other head all night. He deserves that." Rosalie snickered. I blushed again.

"Good night," I called as they walked out. "Dirty wenches," I muttered.

"We heard that," Alice replied. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"We heard that too," came Rose's voice.

* * *

**A/N: Short, but that line could not** **be followed**.** There may be some emotional brooding next chapter. Thought I would give a heads up.** **If you review, I will love you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you to the reviews from acw1 and TINE! I appreciate all input, both the positive and (even though I have yet to get any yet ::crosses fingers::) negative. I am still new to this fanfiction world. It is an addicting pleasure.**

**I still own nothing more than a copy of the series. **

**I am also still editor-less, so if there is anything that can be corrected, and I am informed, it will be corrected.**

**

* * *

****EPOV **

I could feel the disappointment of Bella's voice leaking through the phone. The minx, _my minx_, was planning something, probably with the help of the other two, if not three, overly aggressive women. _Next week, the Alaskan girls will become involved, just to make the situation even more awkward. _I cannot help but wonder if they will also get the males involved. I also pondered how much easier dealing with men would be That would be a wonderfully entertaining conversation.

"_Why aren't you sleeping with Bella?"_

"_I'm gay. You can now call me Eduardo, the Flaming Fang!"_ I would then smack Emmett's backside, French kiss Jasper, and dance out of whatever room the event occurred in while singing "And All That Jazz." I laughed at the mental image. I would not be surprise if one of the girls turned to the others and held out a hand.

_Told ya so, that will be twenty bucks._

I was ten minutes from the hunt sight we often escaped to Canada to. It was Carlisle's haven. I had a small cabin on the outskirts of the grounds, a sofa and piano being the only furnishings. I walked to the piano, and just started to play. At first, the music was triumphant, full of Bach. It then spawned on its own to a dark, yet sensual piece. I could see a pale, Nordic girl running from a dark, sinister man. The woman aged, the music grew regretful, and the man remained foul. He struck her, for all to see. He then strolled away without a hint of sorrow; the woman, now an older lady, remained. Her eyes were clouded, but refused to shed tears. The opera concluded, and the act was familiar.

Memory stirred, a human memory. The tale was one my father told me. It was of his mother and father, my paternal Gran and Gramps. Gramps was not the nicest of men, he did not support any thoughts of suffrage. Father recounted one story of his youth once and only once. Gramps saw Gran expressing thoughts on how she would love to vote once, just once, so she could have a small voice in paving the nation's history. Gramps flipped, went on an argument on 'women belong in the kitchen,' and 'if the Virgin Mary did not need a say in where to stay that holy night, you do not need a say on what my taxes are going towards.' He then struck her twice, just those two times.

Father told me Gramps apologized for weeks after the incident, and he never did it again. Yet, it was enough to cause Father to lose all respect for him. It caused my father to enforce strict rules on my etiquette on the respect of women. It was why I held open doors, stood when one would rise to leave the room, and refused to force Bella to perform sexually for me in any manner until we were wed.

Even after any service, after she forfeits her mortality for me, I will not raise my hand at her, in role-play or otherwise. I can see myself getting _too_ enthralled by her pinking skin, and having to cart Bella's broken body to Carlisle and Esme. I would receive the scorn, the disappointment, the fact I failed them. They believed I would be able to take care of a girl they could not wait to call 'daughter.'

I saw a jackal, Jasper's favorite prey. _You know what,_ I said to myself, _if he can control himself, I can too._ I thought of the martial arts and meditation he began to study decades ago, at Carlisle's suggestion. It had helped him develop control over the urge to hunt. It allowed Jasper to grow, to return to a fragile state of humanity.

I was not a fan of jackals, they were far too tough for the preference of my jaws. I caught the scent of another family favorite, a basic brown bear. I would eat to appease my one desire, and then would return to Forks and appease the innocence of the other, the desire to simply be with Isabella Swan.

____

It was almost dawn when I went to the never-locked window. Charlie was already awake and preparing for work. I slipped in nonetheless, risk be damned.

If I could asphyxiate, I would. I saw Bella asleep, coverless, and pants less. She wore a satin night shirt and matching boy short briefs. I felt lust curdle in my damned soul, and the memories of tasty blood and belief in self-control fled.

But then I saw her shiver from the cold of the open window, and the personal desires regressed into a lockbox. Covering Bella up was priority, groping her was not. I gently rolled her to unfold the blankets, then wrapped them around her body, allowing myself to ogle her briefly though. I laid down behind her, not touching her quite yet. I only needed to wait a few moments, until the sun broke through the clouds on the horizon. I gaped at the gold painting her pale features for the briefest period, not allowing my diamond skin to distract my vision from pure art, until the clouds conquered the sky yet again.

I took the deepest breath, and exhaled. I then wrapped her in my arms loosely. Despite being asleep, she sighed in content, and cuddled into me.

"I can do this," I murmured to both her, and myself.

* * *

**End note: I hope you liked! The tale will get dirty very, very soon, so you are forewarned. However, no promise on date of next update. Work, physics, and epilepsy inhibit the creative juices when the medication actually allows me to sleep.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, here is some more of my attempt at fiction. I would like to, once again, thank the people who have posted reviews on chapter 6: scarletta drasda, Solea, acw1 and Jacque16.**

**This is the furthest I have ever gone with fiction: fan-based or otherwise. I think knowing that some people like it helps.**

**I do not own anything but a copy of the first movie, a copy of the four books, and I have the pdf of Midnight Sun on my desktop.**

**Oh, and a mild smut warning.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

As I awoke, I smiled slightly. I could feel the iron strong back brace that was Edward behind me. I did not want to return to the reality of the world yet, and a scheme began to form in my mind. It was definitely going to be an interesting five minutes. I willed my pulse to calm by controlling my breathing carefully, and put the plan into operation. The first assignment- to nuzzle my way deeper into his embrace.

Edward did not resist my action, nor did he show any signs of noting I was awake. Phase one was complete. My subconscious giggled. The second task proceeded. I turned to face him, keeping up with the guise of sleep. I felt no reaction from him. I tried to nuzzle closer.

He reacted to that phase with a happy-sounding sigh, and briefly tightened his grip on me with a quick hug. I then decided to attempt a bold part of my self-imposed assignment. I faked a stretch, allowing the blanket to loosen. My arm fought its way out and wrapped around his neck. I felt a chill on my upper torso, signifying the success of partially exposing myself to him. To expose that I was nearly naked.

The blanket was just low enough to show I was bare, at least from the waist down. It was not a blatantly explicit show. My front still covered. My state of dress on the remaining three-fifths of my body would remain a mystery.

Edward's carefully controlled breathing hitched slightly. I began to succumb to my nerves. I did not want to risk him leaving yet. I faked a slight shiver, and moved my arm to bundle the covers around my back and neck. I did, however, snake my one hand out to touch him somehow. It caressed his lower torso, a bit lower than I had aimed. I was not going to complain.

Surprisingly, he did not attempt to cower back away from me, he actually responded. Edward gently took the hand between his own, rose it from under the blanket, kissed my knuckles softly, and then held it beneath his chin. Part of me was mentally doing a happy dance. I could not hold in the happy sigh that accompanied the dance. Yet, the other part was unimpressed and bored, and I knew I had to try to satisfy her too. She had waited far too long for a simple peck on the hand to do the trick. I waited a few moments, and decided _'Hey, I've come this far. I can run another lap.'_

"Yes sir," I said in a mumbled sigh. "Please?"

He tensed, but did not move. I took that as a sign I could proceed with phase three.

"One, thank you, Master." I moaned. I visualized the scene I was faking to enacted. I would be on all fours, with him behind me. He would swing a thin strap of leather towards me, striking me right on my ass. "Two, thank you, Master." He would tell me to remain still, addressing me by my full name. He would then strike again. "Three, thank you, Master."

The real Edward let out a muffled groan, and I could feel him gripping the bed sheet behind me. I heard a rip. He was reacting. I did not know whether it was a positive or negative reaction just yet. I reflexively clenched my thighs together. This was much better than if he had come over earlier this evening to find me naked and bound. He would not have been able to adjust to the event, and would have simply bolted. He appeared to have adjusted slowly to my actions, and I had not crossed a line to make him run yet. But, I was causing something.

I continued to count allowed, and the sheet tore again. I concluded with-

"Five, thank you Master. I am sorry." Edward groaned louder. "May I please you? I will be a good girl." I tried to keep my voice in a muffled mutter, making random, nonsexual noises in between the lines I was feeding him. He would flip if he knew I was awake and doing this deliberately.

_"What the hell?"_ I thought, and decided to go even further.

"I promise to never come without your permission, Sir."

Edward growled. He lowered his head towards me ear.

"Oh Isabella," he breathed. My heart did a little pitter-patter at his use of my full name. "You are pleasing me."

The part of me that was never satisfied with how far I pushed Edward's boundaries joined the rest of my subconscious in the happy dance. They were jumping up and down, cheering.

"Master, master, master!" I cried out, and decided to conclude the final phase. I sat up with speed, and allowed the blanket to fall to my waist, baring my see-through, mostly unbuttoned shirt to him. I forced myself to pant.

"Just a dream?" I asked myself in a whisper. "What a wonderful dream," I sighed. Then I stretched, allowing the blanket to show my state of undress. I had an unforced shiver from the cold, and felt my skin tense.

I turned to Edward, made my eyes widen.

"Edward?" I whispered. He was looking at me with barely suppressed lust in his eyes. He turned his head to focus on the poster I had of a Pride and Prejudice. I gasped, and tore the blankets up to cover my translucent shirt. Phase three was now complete. The only thing left was his final reaction.

"I will leave you to dress." He kissed me softly on the forehead. "I will be back in about ten minutes, just open the window when you are ready." With that, he left, closing the glass behind him.

I grinned, and my mind was doing uncharacteristically graceful back flips. He liked it! Edward was aroused by my actions!

"Mission accomplished." I whispered to myself.

* * *

**Author's End Note: While reading through some other fanfics, I was surprised at how many people write about the dom/sub relationships, but have never been in one. I guess this is a good way to live a fantasy vicariously. It is how I recall some of my best experiences. BDSM relationships have been the best ones I ever had. They require absolute faith and trust in one's partner on both sides. The sub trusts the dom to push him/her just far enough, and the dom trusts the sub to tell him/her when to proceed, and when to back up. The tricky part of the relationship is actually trusting oneself.**

**To those who have ever truly wondered about what those scenes could be like, a good book is called How to be Kinky: A Beginner's Guide to BDSM. It talks about how light and flirty a scene can be, they all don't have to involve intense screaming of safety words.**

**Anyway, hope you liked the chapter! Reviews make me happy!**


	8. Chapter 8

***Insert standard disclaimer, the characters belong to Meyer.**

**Alright! Are we ready for a bit more smut? This is where we officially go from the dreams and thoughts to the actions and interactions. Thank you again to Solea for the flattering comments. You are more than welcome to mention this to anyone, I am truly flattered.  
And I apologize for any grammar mistakes, I am better with writing numbers than words (P=dF/dA).  
Reviews are welcomed!  
**

* * *

**EPOV**

_What the hell was that_? I thought as I ran. All I could see in my mind was her talking to this 'Lester' by the title I should have. Dear God, the noises she made, the slight motions she performed. If only I could have been in that dream. She would be doing far more than simple noise making if she said "thank you, Master," and "yes Sir," to me. Screw Lester.

I stopped in my tracks when I noticed the rhyme. Something in my mind clicked. That other night-- was she talking to 'Lester' or simply a "Sir"? Lester-- yes sir--

Before I could calm myself, I leapt into the air with such excitement I had to catch onto the tree to prevent from falling on my ass. I felt like the pre-pubescent boy I have not been for over a century. I felt like any young male would whose female neighbor let him hold her hand for the first time.

_"What if you are not her 'sir'?"_ An annoying, now outright evil, part of my mind asked.

I froze.

The logical left side of my brain jumped in to my defense.

_"Who else would she call "Sir"?_ It asked of the insecure previous thought.

_"--Black,"_ it replied.

Most of my mind scoffed. The rest flared with the buried jealousy I refused to recognize or ever allow to show. Black had been able to goad a bit of intimacy with Bella right before the battle with Victoria and her loons. The rational side could not blame him. Isabella Swan was a beautiful, charming, unique, empathetic, bright, and special young woman. The flattering adjectives conjured at her image flew to infinity. I could not blame or think less of Black for having feelings for Bella.

Plus, he helped Bella fight the depression that I left her with; that, nearly a full year later, I was still fighting it over with guilt. I held a respect for him, and I thanked him for caring for her. I knew he was her friend, and I would not fight that. I knew she would want him at our wedding, so I sent him an invitation.

The overly active mind returned to the present. I would allow her five more minutes before returning.

Allow? I sounded like my sexist Gramps. My mind returned to the first syllable of the adjective, and then it jumped to the word Bella whispered: Master.

She said it was a wonderful dream. Would she like begging to climax? Could she like the thought of addressing me in such a formal tone?

"Who said it was you?" is a stupid question. Why would it not be me? Yet, the memory of all the thoughts Black shoved upon me returned. I could see him lusting after Bella, all the images he made up just to agitate me. A rush of suppressed anger and passion flew through me. Before logic could return, I was back to her house. The window was open.

Charlie had left.

An unholy passion began to boil through my stolen blood. She was all alone. She was waiting for me.

She was mine.

I practically teleported to her side. She was dressed in a casual shirt and hip hugging jeans. I could tell from the cold breeze coming in through the window she was bra-less. Soon, I would make her shirtless as well.

I chose to focus on her eyes. They were shocked, but not afraid. Her pulse was quick, and her breathing heavy, as if she had just exercised. She was about to exercise.

"Isabella," I growled. I smoothly walked to her. She did not step back.

'_Good girl.'_

"Do you know how much your actions last night affected me?" She silently shook her head. I stepped to her, and stood so close I could feel her breath. Dear God, I could smell her arousal. "You are not afraid of me, are you?" She shook her head again. Before I could stop myself, I grabbed the hair at the nape of her neck, tilting her chin up. I could now not only feel her breath, I could taste it too. I stared into her eyes.

"Do you trust me?" I asked, forcing my voice to be calm. She tried to nod, but her head could not move. Bella let out a moan, but it did not have the edge of pain in it.

"Yes, Master," she replied.

_Ha!_ My mind cheered to the skeptical, ever-suspicious part of my reluctantly Victorian mind. _"I am hers, and she is mine!"_

My physical self had released her hair, and began to stroke her neck. She let out a pleasant hum. I thought of the tips my secret stash gave newbies like myself to the beginning of any scene. Step one: Define the safe words before you begin.

"Love," I said, my voice obscurely calm. "if I begin to push too much, say 'caution flag,' if you need me to stop, say 'red flag'. Understand?"

My love nodded. My hand had slipped down her back, pulling her lower torso into my erection. I wanted to show her exactly what she did to me. She giggled. Giggled? I arched an eyebrow.

"Something funny, Isabella?" I loved using her full name.

"I was worried that your previous lack of reaction to my advances was because you couldn't, well, have one of these." She smiled, and stroked me through my jeans. I took her hand firmly, but with care. My eyebrow remained arched.

"And why would that be?" I inquired. She blushed. I raised my hand up her spine, and trailed it forward to caress her shoulder and the front of her neck.

"Well--"my hand skimmed to the top of her clothed breast"--you don't have your own blood, and blood is needed to give you, you know." She stopped talking and averted her eyes. I moved my hand up and grabbed her chin.

"Say it!" I growled. She will talk dirty to me.

"An erection," she whispered. My grip tightened ever so slightly.

"Louder!"

"An erection!" Her hips bucked into mine. My grip loosened, and my fingers trailed downwards until they grazed her left nipple. Her hips bucked again.

"Master, what do you want from me? Let me please you," Isabella moaned. I felt sinister, yet for the first time, I reveled in it.

I removed my hand, and she whimpered at the loss.

"Strip," I commanded. Her hands went to the base of her cotton tee, and she all but tore it off. Her pants went next, and she was left in nothing but a pair of lilac colored panties.

"Stop Isabella." I said. Her eyes met with mine, and they were still full of trust, with a fresh hint of curiosity. "Remove my garments now." She responded immediately, pulling of my shirt. Her fingers skimmed down my chest, stopping at the waist of my pants.

"Kneel," and she did with swiftness above her average grace. "Now you may proceed." Before she unbuttoned them, she stroked me through the denim. I groaned.

I grabbed her hand and stared at her, the groan converting into an aggressive growl.

"Did I tell you to touch me? Answer!" I barked. Her eyes still showed no fear, but were alight with desire.

"No, sir."

"Rise." Isabella stood. "Now, head over to the bed and lean onto with your hands, keep your eyes on the bed." Wearing nothing but her underwear, she walked over and assumed the position I commanded.

"Good girl, Isabella." I followed her to the bed, stopping right behind her. I caressed her back, and smoothed all of her hair over one shoulder. I leaned into her ear. "Remember your words? You may answer." I murmured.

"Yes, Master." She whispered.

"If I approach or cross the line, use them. We have to be careful."

"Yes, Master," she whispered again.

"Good girl," I told her as I tore off her panties. "Now count."

* * *

**::Fans self with hand:: I have never shared anything I have ever written like this before. How'd I do? Would you like more detail? Less?**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Wow, I got a lot of feedback for that last chapter. Thank you Daniel'smummy, bellamarie1976, SilverSpirit 101, Solea, sweet sonia, Cinci, acw1, and Dirty Blonde. The vote was for more details, and this one has quite a few. Enjoy them!  
We become NC-17 here too, so do not say I did not warn you.**

**I do not own the Twilight series, nor any characters.  
**

**

* * *

****Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

My deepest, darkest fantasy was about to come true. My sweet, overly-chivalrous Edward had opened up and became the passionate, spontaneous Master.**  
**

"Now count," Master said with a light slap to my ass.

"One," I said. The next strike had a bit more force. "Two."

"You should show appreciation for my efforts to improve your behavior, Isabella." He followed with another spank. "We need to start this over. Return to one." Master commanded me. His next strike landed on the left side.

"One, thank you Master." I replied. He struck again. "Two, thank you Master." His hands stung my flesh, but it did not hurt significantly. Somehow, it even felt good. I felt no shame in enjoying these actions.

He continued his strikes, and I continued to count. By the seventh, he began to use more force. I still felt no need to object. Neither did I feel any need to at the eighth nor the ninth.

"Last one, Isabella." He struck one last time on my pinking flesh.

"Ten! Thank you Master." I cried out. The stinging began to border on pain, but it was not a bad sensation. It was oddly satisfying.

"Good girl," Master purred. His voice was so sexy. I felt proud of how much Master was complimenting me; and on how he, too, was enjoying our actions. I felt so thrilled to be pleasing him. He gently stroked my now sore flesh. I was letting out little hums of pleasure. He ceased, and then tapped my hips with one hand. His lips leaned into my ear.

"Spread your legs, Isabella." He ordered.

"Yes sir," I responded and complied. His one hand began to rub the very center of my behind. I moaned with an uncontrollable pleasure. I would have never guessed being touched _there_ could feel so _good_.

"Oh, so you like this Isabella?" He asked. He scratched me lightly. The skin was so sore from our previous actions, I was not sure whether that pain was bad or good. From my lack of response, he must have been curious to my reaction. He scratched a bit rougher, and that did hurt, but not in the pleasant way.

"Caution flag." I said as calmly as I possibly could. He paused, and then rubbed my neck gently.

"Okay," his hand stroked my cheek with care, "May I continue?"

"Yes, please Master," I replied. I trusted him.

Master proceeded to gently massage my lower back. His cold hands felt soothing on my heated skin. They trailed lower, and parted to a pause on my hips. He followed the hands with soft kisses down my spine. The sensations his hands and lips provided rocketed throughout my body. The massage renewed, each hand rubbing its way down my outer thighs. They worked their way to the front of my thighs, I held my breath, and then the hands trailed up to my belly. Normally, being touched even slightly on my abs would tickle, but today it made me yearn for his cold flesh even more.

I exhaled, impatience beginning to spur. Master must have sensed my thoughts.

"Now, now, good things come to those who wait," he whispered into my ear. His tongue snaked out to the lobe. "The longer you wait, the better it will be," the tongue traced the outer shell, "and this will be better than you could ever possibly fathom."

His fingers traced my stomach upwards, and skimmed my breasts. I groaned. It never felt this good when I touched them myself. He let his nails circle around, and my body began to tremble. I tried to control my breathing, and Master, seeming to sense my need to regain control, moved from the sensual rubbing of my breasts to the relaxing massage of my shoulders. He could tell my arms were growing weary.

"Isabella," he said, " you may lower onto your elbows, but keep your legs straight." My arms collapsed, but Master caught my torso and carefully lowered me to the mattress. He propped my left cheek on my forearms, brushed my hair from my face, and caressed my scalp with a kiss. I was distracted for a moment from the hot passion of our actions by the warm and fuzzy feelings his simple responses triggered. The heat turned back to boiling when his hands skimmed up the backs of my legs, and when reaching my thighs, forced my stance even wider.

"Remember Isabella, if you orgasm before I give you permission, your punishment from earlier will not only be repeated, but doubled. Understand? You may respond."

"Yes Mas-TER!" My vocal pitch jumped several octaves as my throat constricted. His finger had traced from the base of my spine down until it skimmed over my inner labia.

"You are quite neatly groomed, but before our next play date, I want you smooth and bare. Understand? You may respond." His voice sounded tense as he traced through my folds.

"Yes, sir." The tension inside me was reaching an extreme; I was sobbing from it. My hips began to buck. That earned a quick spank. I yelped from the shock.

"If you move again, I will bind you," Master growled, "and then we will have to start all over." I could hear his teeth clench.

"I am sorry, Master." I sobbed. His fingers circled around my clitoris, not quite touching the bundle of nerves. This was becoming torturous. Even in my dirtiest, roughest fantasies did I ever experience such a burning need.

"Master-- please?" I cried. His finger began to stroke up and down. My legs began to shake.

"Please what?" He breathed into my ear.

"Please-- may I--" I was panting. I could not find the air to speak. He used a fingernail to snap at me. I cried in need.

"May you what? Now remember, proper ladies use proper English." His fingernail snapped me again. This time, I screamed.

"Please Master, may I orgasm?" I yelled. I was moaning, sobbing, and gasping. I feared I would hyperventilate.

"Yes, you may," he said as he slid a single finger into me. I screamed as my body shook from the extreme intensity of the climax. It felt as if pure pleasure was electrocuting my body. My muscles could not tighten enough, I could not pant fast enough.

It would in no way be able to last long enough.

I had not a clue as to Master's next move. My breathing slowed, and my pulse lowered. Master then not only pushed one finger into me, but two. I heard a series of high pitched squeaks, and deep groans. I was unable to distinguish which ones were coming out of whom. I cared even less as the pleasure began to build with an exponential slope.

"Master, may I orgasm again?" I panted, proud I remembered to ask him permission.

"Yes, now." Master ordered and with a single curl of his fingers, and I shattered. My legs collapsed from the quaking. Master, still in his jeans, caught me and lifted me with care onto the bed. He brushed my forehead with a soft kiss.

"Good girl, Isabella," he murmured. I glowed. "I will be right back." He walked out of my room. I blinked once, twice, and fell asleep.

* * *

When my eyes opened, he was simply my Edward again. He held me softly, stroking my cheek in a peaceful, non-sensual way. My eyes darted around the room. I saw he had gotten me a glass of iced water. I met with his own eyes and smiled.

"Hey you," I said. His eyes held a slight worry to them.

"Bella," I guess everything returned to normal for him too, "I--" he began. I touched my fingers to his lips to silence him.

"Don't you dare apologize," I told him firmly. "That was incredible. Even if we never do anything like that again, and I would like to do this again and again, thank you for today." His eyes held a little guilt, but glowed with satisfaction.

"You liked it?" He asked. I laughed.

"Liked it? The way you-- and then we-- wow--" I tried to reply. I think he understood.

"Okay then," he said, "turn over." I groaned slightly.

"Edward, while I would like to do it again, I didn't mean I wanted to do it now." He chuckled.

"No silly, I want to check you for any bruising. I have several medical degrees. Let me make sure I did not harm you." His eyes clouded for a moment, but cleared when my smile widened. His crooked smile returned. "But first, drink up," he told me, and handed me the iced water glass. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine." I replied. Edward frowned.

"People are often dehydrated after sexual activities. So drink," his gaze hardened at the command, but softened instantly. My mind pondered a sudden tangent. When did his eyes become so readable to me? I took the glass, had a sip to please him, and realized I was quite thirsty. I chugged it down. When finished, I handed it back to him, and rolled my still naked body over. I could feel his cold hands on me, moving in a mechanical way. He let loose a sigh of relief.

"Your skin is going to be sensitive and bruise lightly for the day, but this is nothing severe. This is nothing to worry about." He stated. I never was worried. I wonder if he was trying to provide verbal comfort to himself with the physical comfort to me. I looked over my shoulder to smile at him. He grinned back. My eyes widened when I noticed his shirtless form. I sat up swiftly.

"Oh-- dear-- shit--" I stammered. His eyes bulged.

"What, what happened? Are you okay? Do you think we went to far? Are you hurting somewhere? Bella?" Edward dropped to his knees before me. I blinked at him once, and then laughed.

"No-- it's just-- you didn't get to orgasm." I blushed at the technical term, but I knew he preferred the Oxford dialect to random American jargon.

He looked at me with an odd mix of humor and sincerity gracing his features. He helped me rise, and wrapped my small hand in both of his.

"Isabella Swan," he began, "nothing could provide me with more pleasure than seeing your reactions to my movements." His eyes were filled with emotion. I leaned over to kiss him on the crown of his head. "Now," he said, "I will go make you breakfast. You can shower and redress yourself, as you have a wedding-planning date with the women." Edward rose, kissed my eyelids, my lips, then he grabbed his shirt and left my room.

* * *

**Well? How was that for the details?  
On my word choice: I prefer to rely on the denotation rather than connotation of words in the sexual genre. When I think/hear/read "cock" and "pussy," I think of a cat being attacked by a chicken. **

**I hope everyone liked, and I apologize for any grammar inconsistencies.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have yet to gather the rights to the Twilight series or any of the works of Stephenie Meyers.**

**Alright, I have kept at this longer than I thought I would. Thank you, once again, to Jacque16, acw1, teambellaedward, jemangle, and bellamarie1976. I am glad the cat versus chicken comment stirred a bit of humor.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I prepared Bella a simple omelet, with toast and milk. Even though she would only be mortal for another year or so, I wanted her to be protected from the protein and calcium deficiencies affecting most American woman. My mind needed something else to focus on, and while the morning events longed to be the main act, I wanted to think about a simple, less complicated subject. I focused on the basic chemistry behind protein, and the basic reaction that forms calcium carbonate. When it is exposed to acid, it will release carbon dioxide. I recited in a whisper to myself the formula of the calcium carbonate reacting to hydrogen chloride. I thought of the joules in the reaction, the moles per liter, and the amount of water created.

But, my mind kept returning to the motions Bella performed, the noises she made, the scent she let off, and her joyful expression when the event concluded. She _like_ what I did, what I said, and she expressed such desire for a regularly introverted young woman. She continued to the external display after the scene concluded, and even proposed a reenactment of our actions at a later date.

My thoughts returned to the food as I heard her footsteps. Everything was complete when she walked into the kitchen. She gave me an innocent kiss on the cheek, accompanied by a blush, and I took her hand and led her to the meal. I seated her, and before I released her hand I brushed her knuckles lightly with my lips.

"Thank you too, Bella." I said sincerely.

"You are most certainly welcome," she replied, the blush still present but joined with a cheeky grin.

"The women are on their way, I will have to leave you so they can harass you for details on last night." I grinned, kissed her hand again, then silently left the house.

I ran.

* * *

I ran into one of the many forests surrounding Forks, reaching a depth known to very few. I could still feel the burning desire racing within me. It far overpowered any other hunger I have ever felt. I closed my eyes, and could envision Isabella bent before me, her begging for sexual release.

_Please Master, please!_ rang through my brain. Before I knew what occurred, I was caressing myself. My lust suppressed all other emotions. I relived the morning's events, editing one part. I pictured Isabella grasping me with her own hand, varying her muscular force at my instruction. I told her to work harder, and administered a spank with every command. She followed every order until I, too, had an orgasm. I saw my semen her flesh.

The warm, uncomfortable sensation on my hand snapped me back to reality. I stared at my hand with disgust, yet my imagination left me with the sound of Bella's voice ringing through my thoughts.

_Thank you for letting me serve you, Master._

I howled like an injured predatory animal. Now that Bella's calming expression was not nearby to sooth me, I had nothing to consider but the morals and ideals engraved in my nature. My natural father's voice echoed through my mind.

_No man ever strikes a woman. Not in argument, confrontation, or even if she is stealing your possessions. The moment you cause her any harm, you are no longer a man; you are a disrespectful coward._

I had agreed with him for over a century. Even when I was a hunter of humans, I fed from less than a handful of women. They were the women who abused younger, poor girls in Nice by forcing them into prostitution. There was one woman who sexually abused her son, and those who beat their daughters. Women were just as likely to be antagonists in the world's plot as men.

But to slap Bella around for touching my penis through cloth? To abuse her verbally for arousing me while she was having a dream? It was just a flirty tease, and did not deserve any bruising. Why did the mere thought of doing it again arouse me to an even higher extreme?

Psychologically, I knew there was nothing wrong with sadomasochism. I would have never guessed it was one of Bella's passions, however. The one previous time we were together, she appeared to want to be more dominate than submissive. _She_ was the one trying to tear off our clothing, commanding me to strip. I was surprised I was able to convince her of anything while she was in that state of mind. The determined expression in her brown eyes did not consist of compromise. I forced my mind to a non-sexual event, any time I would share a tale about a vampire battle, or my attitude towards the lifestyle, she would dub _me_ the masochist. Once, with Alice present, she made a joke about with some viewpoints, all vampires must like being in constant pain. Little could she know, I preferred the first two letters of the associated acronym. I loved her addressing me as her "Master." I hungered at the image of having her tied down. I relished the feeling of control.

_Stop thinking like that,_ my superego snapped at my Id. _Why would any decent man enjoy beating the woman he loves? Does her following your orders make you feel better about yourself? You should be standing up for her, defending her, not the one debasing and belittling her_

I began to run again. I ran without any destination in mind, yet somehow returned home. The women had left, Carlisle was 'asleep' at work, and for God knows what reason, Emmett and Jasper were waiting for me. I shuddered at what this upcoming conversation might include. They must have known. I bet they think I'm a schmuck for my actions as well. I bet Alice knew too.

_Alice, why didn't you stop me?_ I sighed.

"Not now," I said, my voice monotone. They exchanged a glance and I felt a calming wave rush through me. "I said, not now!" I growled out, trying to shake of the forced empathetic connection. Emmett appeared oddly pensive at my response.

_I know you aren't Mr. Extroverted,_ he thought to me, _but there is nothing wrong with expressing your likes and dislikes, especially not with the woman you love. Everyone has a non-vanilla desire, you should feel grateful you and Bella share it, not disappointed in yourself for it._ I met his eyes.

"I know that- but I still should not--" Jasper interrupted with a thought.

_Now, I myself am not into that stuff, but no one will judge you. Why? Because it is a pretty well-known and respected culture." _Emmett looked from Jasper to myself.

"Let's talk aloud, as I can neither read your minds, nor can I tell what you are feeling due to what was expressed." He grinned in attempt to lighten the aura between the three of us. It did nothing to calm me.

"Can we not talk about this? I am not in the mood for the bondage version of 'the birds and the bees' discussion." I sighed, and tugged at my hair. I could see the combination of pity, concern, and a small bit of ironic humor. Jasper met my eyes, and they flared. He was the most introverted, cautious of all of us, and yet an abnormal passion blazed in those eyes.

"I do not mean to be rude," he began with a calm voice, "but you need to get your shit together." He pushed some of that calmness into me. "If you do not pick one side, but keep jumping from one extreme to the opposite, you will be more emotionally twisted than you are regularly." I could only nod. I knew Jasper's empathy was as much of a curse as it was a gift. He could not tune things out, not even my constant moodiness. Emmett's eyesight shifted from me, to Jasper, and then back to me. A hypothesis broke through his mouth.

"Why don't you simply try some of the lighter, and softer scenes?" He asked. "They do not even need to be sexually explicit. I did at first when I wanted to attempt to top Rose." I made a face a the vision he displayed in his thoughts. "You have to take these things in baby steps, Eddie." I growled at the nickname. The smirk he presented me with showed he was trying to tease me into accepting his challenge. But I could not, _would_ not try anything like that again. I sighed, and decided to compromise with not only the two of them, but the twisted thoughts deep within my mind.

"Maybe-- _maybe_ Bella and I could try this again after she's one of us. But, I cannot do anything like that to her again while she's human. You might consider it overly conscience, and petty of me, but I would rather be paranoid than reckless, and I was reckless this morning."

Emmett scoffed.

"What could you have done that disturbed you so much? We know you are turned on by this stuff. You want her to be your little love slave and do her good and proper. Now stop bitching." He ordered. I scowled at his vocabulary. 'Do her' was such an immature, derogatory phrase. Bella Swan deserved respect, and I was not gong to 'do her.' Jasper sensed my frustration, chuckled, and concluded with a sigh.

"Well, if you can live off that magazine Emmett joked about, I guess we will have to allow you to make do." I felt so frustration, at myself and at the others. It disappeared instantaneously. I glared at Jasper again.

"Will you stop that?" I asked."It is frustrating and annoying." He glared back.

"Would you care to know what is truly annoying? You are Edward. You constantly have this 'woe is me' aura about you. You have fought harder battles and won. Fix your mind frame. Just because our bodies will not age does not mean our minds cannot."

I could not think of a way to reply. Jasper was often so introverted. He rarely expressed his personal feelings to anyone, and kept his mind guarded around me. Even Alice once spoke of his closeted personality.

I filled my emotions with respect for him, met his eyes and nodded. I looked over to Emmett, and gave him the same gesture. I heard Emmett's thoughts as I left the house.

_Nice one Jazz.

* * *

_

**End note- Sorry if you were hoping for an encore of the last chapter, but half the plot involves inner conflict.  
I also know Jasper may seem a bit out-of-character. While I do love the Twilight books, I often think a few members of the Cullen** **family are very static, flat characters, at least in most of the series. Rosalie is just a bitch until half way through Eclipse, and I cannot envision Jasper with any facial expressions. If anyone was a true empathetic person; he would be able to express not only the emotions he picks up from others, but his own ones as well.** **Here, he is just fed up with Edward looking down on himself simply for having a passion.**

**Once again, if you catch a nasty bit of grammar that irritates you, let me know.**

**And I love reviews, they make me happy!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Just shy of the two month anniversary! I am shocked to say this story has gotten about 5,000 hits. I am not much of a writer, I am more of a  
k= (1/2)mv^2 kind of girl (ten points if you can guess what that formula represents.) But yes, thank you!**

**Thank you especially to confuzzeldmonkey, Jacque16, teambellaedward, Daniel'smummy, and acw1. I did a happy dance.  
I hope you all like chapter 11!

* * *

****BPOV**

I did not want the morning to end. I cannot recall feeling in such a nirvana-like state, not even when I was on morphine from the James attack. I was full of pure rapture. I did not want him to leave. I could sense his slight discomfort, however, hence why I did not protest to him heading out before the girls got in. I would be nervous myself if family members saw us together today. The emotions and desire between Edward and I were palpable. While I know the girls would be picky for details, Alice especially, I could not share them. It was a private moment between Edward and I, and while gossip about one's desires is fine, talking about the actual events made me feel uncomfortable. I could give them a vague summery, but I would not discuss the growl in his voice.

"_Good girl Isabella." _Master's voice rang through my mind

The thought of that voice made me shiver. I saw Master and Edward as two separate people. Edward was uncomfortable with expressing his inner-self vocally, he preferred to do it through his actions and music. Master, on the other hand, felt confident with his hidden desires. He thrived when displaying them. He longed to perform that scene again. There was no clue when he would be released from the cage in which Edward confined him.

_Maybe you can find the key and let him loose._ I chuckled wickedly at that image. I knew it was devious of me, but I wanted to chide Master out as much as I possibly could. The scheming ended abruptly, as I heard a knock followed by the opening door.

"So, did it work? It worked, didn't it?" Alice's soprano voice rang out. I blushed.

"Somebody looks happy," Rosalie said when she entered the kitchen. Her grin was vicious. It also had a hint of naughtiness to it.

"Happy, or high?" Alice added. The smile on my face could not fade. I was dancing. My cheeks were starting to ache from the expression. I did not want to indulge them too much, but I could not contain the glee. I started to giggle. Alice began to bounce. Rose arched an eyebrow. She turned to Alice.

"Yes, high indeed. I wonder if she confused her vitamins for the old painkillers."

"Maybe she simply enjoyed her morning. How is that euphoria going for you Bella?" Alice asked me.

"Well, it would be better if it was still in the process of developing. It would be better if I could be in that state forever." I replied, figuring I could gloat a little. My grin turned cheeky, and I met Alice in the eyes.

"Ha! What did you do?" The soprano asked. My grin grew.

"I am not at liberty to disclose," I decided what the verbal limit would be and added, "Master might not be pleased." Alice did not catch on at first, which surprised me. Rose knew the moment the second syllable left my lips.

"You were careful though, right?" Her eyes looked concerned. Her obvious sibling affection towards me still caught me off guard. I nodded. "How is he taking it?" I shrugged.

"He seemed upset at first. He tried to apologize, and then once I told him to shut up and that I felt fine, _more_ than fine, something about him shifted. His eyes seemed to glow. He was visibly happy. Even I rarely see his face express anything, I normally have to settle for his voice sharing how he feels." I replied. I did not want to go any further into the event after sharing this. I did not want any awkwardness to grow. From the comfortable silence, I could guess they knew, but I still wanted to tell them.

"Can we inject a tangent into this conversation? No offense, but I doubt Edward would appreciate all of us chatting about sexual escapades. If he is uncomfortable about this stuff with _me_, I cannot fathom his reaction to hearing about it from you two." They both nodded, but Alice looked slightly guilty. She raised her hand, abashed.

"What?" I asked.

"I kinda-- told the guys--"

"What?" I screeched.

"Not anything really. I just told them to talk to him a bit. I saw something--" I glared at her. "Not what happened! I saw him freaking out in a week or so and just leaving." My eyes glazed. "Do not worry," Alice continued, "the vision changed. What I saw happening was he walked in on you putting dirty pictures of yourself in his magazine. For some reason, it made him think he debased you too much.

"I did not even tell the males what I saw, I just told them to tell Edward how everyone has some type of fetish, and as Emmett already knows what it is, how he can ease himself into it. Jasper will primarily be there to keep him calm." Alice concluded.

I felt better after Alice explained everything. I just had to take a few deep breaths, and needed that tangent immediately. _Sine over cosine. Sine over cosine,_ I thought.

Luckily, Charlie chose to return for a moment. If he had been any earlier, I would have had a panic attack. Any later, and he probably would have simply been an inconvenience. That was an inconsiderate thought, and I bashed myself for thinking it.

_You might not know each other well, but he is still your father. Get over yourself._

He strolled into the kitchen; muttering something about ruining his lunch combined with a quick greeting to the girls. While he loved Alice to the point where I joked he wished she was his biological daughter; he was still awkward around Rosalie. Considering she made almost all men, and some women, awkward, it was not a surprise. Rosalie looked like a twenty-five year old Paris model, not the average eighteen year old college student she had to pretend to be. In spite of her Aphrodite appearance, her primary desire her entire mortal life was to become a mother. The reason she got Carlisle to turn Emmett was because he resembled her friend's son-- the son she longed to have.

Our discussion halted while we watched Charlie rummage through the kitchen. The last thing I cared for him to overhear involved sexual activities. The thought of today's activities made the blush return. Alice snickered.

Charlie glanced our way at the sound. He sighed, gathering it was a laugh soon to be father-in-laws would not want to know the reasoning behind it. The tangent had arrived.

"What are you making Dad?" I asked. It was a simple, static question.

"A spam and egg sandwich," he replied. I made a face. For whatever reason, the face caused Rose to laugh.

"What do you mean 'Ick'? I don't like spam!" She said in a surprisingly accurate British accent. I turned to her, confusion painted across my face. Charlie snorted a laugh.

"What the hell?" I asked of them. Rose's face assumed an expression of mock surprise.

"Chief Swan, did you not educate your daughter on the joys of British sketch comedy?" She asked. Charlie laughed harder, shaking his head. She let out a mock sigh.

"Well, I know what we are doing this weekend. I'm calling Em over with some Monty Python." She turned to Charlie. "Would that be alright Chief Swan?" He was still chuckling. How was it these two Cullen girls could charm men by not just their looks, but by carefully crafted personalities? I could not fathom ever possessing that ability myself.

"Of course Rosalie. And please call me Charlie. You only need to bring out 'Chief Swan' if I am arresting you or one of your brothers." He chuckled again, and exited the house to return to work.

Alice groaned, and turned to Rose.

"You have got to be kidding about the Pythons, yes?" She asked, looking faintly annoyed. What was it about snakes that irritated her?

"Hardly," Rose replied, "Besides, talking to Emmett might be good for her."

"I talk to Emmett enough," I said.

"You talk to him as Em: the loud, overly expressive character he is ninety-eight percent of the time. But have you talked to _my_ Emmett? The one who wears a leather wrist band and likes to be bossed around, and will only speak if I tell him he can?"

I blushed.

"--No," I mumbled.

"Well, between dead parrots and lumberjacks, he will talk with you. And I promise, he will not tease you during discussion itself. Maybe a bit after you feel comfortable about it. Bad boys are punished in the same way bad girls are."

My skin became red from my hairline to my feet. I knew all about being a bad girl, and how much I enjoyed my punishment. The girls looked towards me and laughed. I gather they could only assume what I was recalling. I wanted to see Edward again so badly.

Alice's eyes fogged momentarily. She then broke out into an insidious grin, looked toward me, and winked.

_What the hell is going to happen tonight?_

**Hmm-- what could Alice have possibly seen? Are they going to "go"? Wink wink, nudge nudge, say no more.  
And once again, if you see any really nasty grammatical errors, let me know and I shall fix 'em.  
Enjoy the first full week of spring! (Bet it doesn't feel like spring to the Americans in the Great Plains eh? I saw that system on an MSLP/winds chart the other day. The pressure was down to 980mb. That is a strong front.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I would first like to give credit to my beta, CaidaSan. Next I would like to send e-hugs to all the people who still like my story: teambellaedward (:-D), Daniel'smummy (Where'd you get the coconuts?), acw1 (thank you!), Camilla10 (I think you were right about contentment, thank you!), and lilanyas (I hope you like this chapter too!)  
The characters still belong to ********Stephanie Meyer.  
Warning: this chapter has a sexual scene. **

******

* * *

EPOV**

_Just because our bodies cannot age does not mean our minds will not._

Jasper's words echoed throughout my mind. My own thoughts reflected his. The majority of them held a positive aura.

_When she told you to stop, you stopped. When she told you to continue, you continued. You have had enough control to live amongst humanity for nearly one hundred years. You have been able to accompany Bella for the past two years without feeding on her. You should trust her to know her own limits, and trust her judgment. She can trust you, why can you not trust yourself?_

_She liked what you two did. She had been imagining actions and scenes reflecting the other night for over a week. You did not even have to elicit a reaction. _I approached the verge of decision and a grin was forming on my face; yet the aggravating part of me, the one that stressed more caution and conservative values than any Catholic nun, spoke up.

_But, what if she yearns to go too far? Can you recall all the crazy actions she performed last year? The ones that fooled Alice into thinking she was suicidal? She rode a barely functioning motorcycle without a helmet, she went cliff diving, and only the wolves could possibly fathom what else._ My eyes bulged when remembering her relations with the wolves. Nearly a year later, and I still harbored jealousy towards the wolves that were able to form such an easy friendship with Bella. It caused another thought of skepticism on our actions.

Part of the treaty involved the Cullens never harming a human being. Would binding Bella onto her bed be considered harm? Black would certainly view it as such. Both sides of my perspective snorted. Isabella was more than willing. They smirked at how much she enjoyed our actions. Her disdain was held only for not "returning the favor."

_You know, Gramps thought he 'returned the favor' when he struck Grams--_ I shoved my fist through an elm tree to end the thought. Could I ever remove the Victorian mind frame from my way of life?

The sudden surge of kinetic force on the tree awakened the birds and their reactions alerted me to my location. I had, unwittingly, wandered into our meadow.

_Not surprising._

I recalled when I laid with her, innocently, on the grass; both of us were naïve to the future tension between our bodies. I enjoyed that innocence. I, partially, even missed that innocence. But could we return to that lifestyle?

Probably not, but I could try. No matter how much I longed to form a compromise between the twenty-first century teen and the gentleman who formed in the 1910s, a happy medium did not exist. It would be all for one and none for the other. Could I bind her hands, or barely hold them? It took great persuasion of the one to even allow myself to carry her in our chosen style. The feeling of her warmth on my back was almost too intense for my iron-clad morality.

I tried to view how my perspective had changed over the century. My ideals on the sciences, equality and lifestyles of others had evolved. I accepted, supported and even agreed with, the majority of the mainstream viewpoint on society; why could I not allow my own self the permission to act on some of those accepted views?

I was running once again, back towards Bella's house.

* * *

I could smell her before her house even came into sight. It was an alluring, intoxicating aroma. I closed my eyes and inhaled-- but her scent was accompanied by a less enticing one.

Alice and Rosalie were still with her. How could I talk to Bella with the other girls around? Yet, I could not ask them to leave. The three had formed such a bond. While it did little to surprise me how the ever-chipper Alice had befriended Bella, the suddenly formed relationship between her and Rosalie amazed me. It provided me with further awe towards Bella and an even deeper respect and understanding for Rose.

The girls could tell I had arrived; I heard their thoughts drift towards me.

_You better live up to the other night. She may never want vanilla again,_ came from Rosalie's mind. Alice was directing a more compassionate message to me.

_Now, if you are up for continuing, she has some things up in her room she is thinking about introducing you to. Not tonight, she has not the courage for it at the moment. She is worried about your reactions; and, despite requests on her behalf, I am not going to try to dig into the future of your sex life. I have seen enough just by viewing the aftershocks._

_I have seen, however,_ Alice's thoughts continued, _that something you are thinking about doing will make her very happy. So happy, she will have the balls to smack a werewolf across the face. Now I know you would adore seeing that._ I laughed aloud at the image of Black getting struck by Bella. I pondered briefly at the reason, but shook my head, and would allow it to surprise me in the future.

"Thank you, Alice. Rose," I whispered, so only the two of them could hear me.

_You're welcome, _Alice responded in thought. Rosalie simply sighed.

While I could suppress the thoughts of Bella striking Black, I could not hold in the grin forming on my face. I was full of such unusual excitement. I jumped onto the tree, then through the window into Bella's room.

The "props" Alice mentioned were in clear sight, sitting in a clear bag on the bed. They could be interpreted as everyday items with little inappropriate use. There was a collection of scarves, a thin bungee cord, a still packaged feather duster and a few bright red votive candles. I could smell the artificial black cherry scent accompanying them. Several thoughts of what I could do with the items crossed my mind. I closed my eyes to collect myself.

_You can do this,_ my mind declared. The thoughts gathered into a forbidden fantasy world which had only existed in a magazine. Screw the Victorian Edward, simply being in this environment allowed the desire he forbade to fill me and a smirk formed on my face. I knew exactly what I would do tonight with Isabella. I took off my shirt, opened my eyes and sat bare-chested on the rocking chair.

"We're off to catch some dinner. We will see you tomorrow Bella," Rose's voice echoed.

"Weren't you two going to stay and bring the males over?" Isabella inquired.

"Not tonight," she replied, "I need to inform Emmett on how he is expected to act when talking to you about these matters." I held in an amused snort.

"They'll be by tomorrow," Alice concluded.

"Well, I guess I'll see you then," Isabella's voice responded. I heard the front door open and close, followed by quiet chuckles from my sisters. The sound of approaching steps caught my main attention and the bedroom door creaked open. My eyes drank her in through the darkness.

"Good evening, Isabella," I greeted her smoothly. I felt cool and collected. She, however, did not. Her eyes froze and her breath quickened. It was not fear she exhumed, but pure, straight, desire. I raised my hand to crook an index finger at her. She walked toward me; I could hear her pulse reacting to the excitement.

"Now, Isabella," I began, "shall we see if the lesson from last night was learned?" I arched an eyebrow. "You may speak." After a pause and a nervous swallow, she replied.

"Yes, sir," her eyes moved to the ground.

"Good girl," my voice practically purred. "Now, kneel." She knelt on the floor directly in front of me without complaint or question. I stood, strolled at a surprisingly calm pace to her and stroked her hair. Acting this way and her response to my action filled me with an odd sense of completion. I dared not to question it.

_Back to work,_ my mind growled.

I turned to the bed and picked up one of the new scarves.

"Do you remember your words? You may respond." She nodded.

"Yes sir," she said. "'Caution flag' for when I need you to slow down, and 'red flag' for when I would want to stop."

"Use them," I commanded, "and do not worry, there will be no consequence for them. I want you to know you have every right to say what you want to do and what you do not want to do." I kissed her forehead lightly and proceeded to wrap the scarf around her eyes. A smile flickered across Isabella's face. I could not stop my own mouth from smiling as I took her hand.

"Stand," I told her. I helped lift her up and walked her to the bed. I turned her around and gently pushed her onto the surface. My hands trailed down her face, grazing the outside of her breasts and skimming along her waist. I grasped the hem of her shirt and yanked it over her head, leaving her partially exposed, my index finger running up and down the center of her torso; causing a light moan to escape from her lips.

"Quiet now, Isabella. You do not want me to gag you."

"Yes, Master. Sorry Master," she whispered. I could feel my cold blood inflame at her response. I added a light scratch to my actions and she bit her lower lip lightly to control her voice. My nail located the front clasp for her bra.

"Did you know I would come over tonight? Did you expect something like this to occur? I guess my Isabella has a naughty side." I flicked her bra open and began to caress her flesh with my lips. Her voice remained contained, until I flicked her nipple with my tongue.

"Oh God!" She cried out, her still-clad hips lifting off the bed. I responded with a harsh pinch. She gasped and tightened at the shock.

"Strike one, Isabella. You do not want another punishment in less than twenty-four hours. Does your father know how much you misbehave? I will gag you at strike two." I growled. My voice was harsh, from both the tension in the air and the tension in my pants. I brought my free hand to unbutton my own; while using the other to unbutton hers. I slipped my fingers along her center, enjoying the heat she emitted. I was pleased to discover her skin was smooth. She deserved a reward.

I inserted two fingers into her while massaging her clitoris with my thumb. The sudden penetration caused her to pant. I could feel her muscles clenching, almost like her body was fighting off a massive convulsion. She was attempting to control her reactions to my fingers. Isabella also remembered another rule I told her.

"I want you to orgasm now!" I shouted with a curl of my fingers and an increase of pressure from my thumb. Her hips bucked, her back rose and her neck arched back, exposing her veins. Yet, the blood from her veins did not call to me, other moisture from her body did. I removed my hand from her and proceeded to release her eyes. I wanted to look into them.

What I saw was a pair of brown eyes alight with fire. I noticed a light sheen of sweat glistening on her brow. I caught a pair of flushed lips panting while holding a light smile. I caught her eyes with mine, smirked and lifted my wet fingers to my mouth.

They tasted better than any mountain lion in the state of Washington.

* * *

**I'm mildly evil with my endings, I know. I hope it lures you into reading the next chapter. I plan to get it done in less time than it took for this one. I'm spending today at the beach, and what better place exists to write down my dirty thoughts.**  
**Next: What does Bella do to finally "return the favor."**  
**Reviews make me do happy dances!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am SOOO sorry this took so long. I worked so much the past two weeks (just shy of the eighty hours needed for overtime.) I would like to thank, once again, the people who have put up with me this far, especially Camilla10, Daniel'smummy, teambellaedward, Solea, acw1, Dramione Cullen, and a new recruit, jerseyhalliwell.**

**And I call a toast to my beta, CaidaSan!**

***Insert standard disclaimer, the characters belong to Meyer.**

**

* * *

****BPOV**

_Dear God-- _was the only thought that could run through my mind as I tried to descend from the euphoria. I began to focus on my breathing; timing it to prevent the head rush of hyperventilation. Master seemed aware of my state and sat back while staring into my eyes.

He then raised his fingers to his mouth and began to clean them with his tongue. All I could do was run my tongue over my lower lip to attempt to moisten my dry mouth.

_Dear God--_ ran through my thoughts again. Master knew how the simplest actions caused my heart to race and my blood to ignite. I went to sit up and crawl over to him, but his dry hand rose and applied gentle pressure to my shoulder.

"Not yet, Isabella," his velvet voice said smoothly. "You need to calm down a bit first. You will have your turn to please me shortly." His signature crooked smile appeared, and he returned to sucking his fingers. The sight of that did not help me calm down; it could only do the opposite. Master noticed and brought the fingers to my own lips.

"Use your mouth on my fingers like you would use it on my penis." He said. I happily obliged. Even though I had just had a mind-shattering orgasm, I could feel my lower muscles clenching again already. My master had such an effect on me when he gave such simple orders. I ran my tongue around his fingers as if they were the head of his penis. His eyes intensified and the smirk on his face faded away. "Now, Isabella--" his voice was no longer smooth. It was a growl as he removed his fingers. "You seem to enjoy taunting me. It is passed the time the teasing ends. Get off the bed and onto your knees."

I bounced up and onto the floor. I was alight with sheer excitement. I could finally, _finally_ serve Master the pleasure he was owed. His smile returned with a quick chuckle.

"I expected a slight protest Isabella. Though you do owe me for our previous night."

"Yes Master, I do." I said.

"Now, take off my pants," he ordered, his voice returning to the thick velvet tone. I tore his pants down as quickly as I could grasp at the denim. My mouth dropped open in a nonsexual matter, gasping very softly.

He was not wearing anything under the jeans.

I also realized this was the first time I had been able to study him. He was well-endowed. He was very well-endowed.

"I take it you are ready, Isabella." Master said as he judged my reaction. "We will start slowly for you, but know that I expect you to service me better and better every time you perform for me.

"Yes Master," I replied, almost shyly.

"Good girl," he whispered and slowly eased his way into me.

I was surprised at how-- pleasurable this was for me. I always thought fellatio would feel degrading and boring; like it would be beneath me. Yet somehow, the simple fact that I was able to please Master to this extent reawakened the fire inside me. I moaned against his length.

"Good girl, Isabella. You are quite the good girl." He began to pant. I grinned at how he was reacting to me. Then, out of nowhere, I felt something rubbing me again. I gasped.

Master was using his bare foot to caress me. Another thing I thought would cause no passion in me was proven wrong. Anything my master used on me would arouse me. I moaned again, only to have him slip deeper into me. We began to moan together.

"Such a responsive girl, Isabella. Would you like to orgasm for me one more time?" His voice was gravelly; he was expressing I would orgasm whether I wanted to or not. I could only tongue him to signal my response. He applied more pressure to my clitoris. I gasped again, causing my teeth the scratch him. He growled out. I took that as a sign I he liked a bit of pain too. I repeated the action, a little harsher. He did the same to me. I began to tremble from the pleasure and difficulty breathing.

"Orgasm now!" Master shouted. I screamed against him and he backed up suddenly and released too. I could barely control my breathing and fell forward. Master caught me. He smiled and caressed the side of my neck tenderly as he lifted me and settled us both on my bed. He gently ran his mouth behind the hand. I spoke before I realized what I was saying.

"I won't calm down if you keep doing that, mean fucker." I muttered. _Shit-_ I cursed inwardly at my damned big mouth. I had just completely ruined the atmosphere we had between us. My emotions crashed. For whatever reason, I began to tear up. I turned to look down at the ground as a blush instantly burned at my cheeks, heating my face and suddenly; my Master returned to my Edward, and was kneeling before me.

"Bella," he began. _Yup, I ruined it._ "Are you okay? Did I go too far?" He seemed concerned, but not worried. That allowed me a slight relief.

"Yes, I'm fine Edward. No, you did not do anything bad. I just ruined the mood by saying something stupid." I knew I overreacted and it was something petty; but just talking like a regular girl in a regular world completely destroyed my mood. "I don't know what happened. I really, truly liked what was going on with us." Tears began to start up again. Edward ran his thumb across my cheekbone and lightly kissed my forehead.

"Bella," he muttered softly, his voice back to the soothing velvet, "do not worry about something like that. Half the reason I love you is how impulsive you are. There is nothing wrong with stating the random thoughts. In fact, it charmed me more. Hearing you say "mean fucker" did not impair my mood slightly. It made me feel proud of how well I know your body." My eyes were still watering, not from personal disappointment, but from how touching his words were. I raised my hand to meet his.

"Edward, I love you too. Thank you for tonight." His crooked smile returned, with the low pitched chuckle.

"Trust me, Isabella," his voice sultry again. "It was just as much my pleasure as it was yours." I laughed back softly and fell asleep.

* * *

When I awoke, it was daytime. Charlie had already left.

_Man, I hope I don't fall unconscious every time we do something moderately sexual_.Even though we had only performed twice, falling asleep straight after both times said very little about my sexual endurance.

_I need to drink vitamin water or something next time_. I reflected on the acts we did and smiled as broad as my face would allow. I rose and skipped downstairs. I reached the kitchen and saw Edward, once again, preparing me breakfast. Today it was a light granola cereal, coffee, and some fruit. Opposed to the food, I turned my attention directly to him.

He was still shirtless and barefoot, with his hair in an adorable tangled mess. He had yet to turn to me, focusing on slicing an apple for me.

He glanced over his shoulder to smile at me, only for his jaw to drop. My mind was puzzled, until I noticed the tell-tale darkening of his eyes, plus the cold breeze.

I was still naked.

I let out a small, squeaky, "Eep!" and ran back upstairs to grab a robe.

Edward's mood switched from sexual to satire as the corner of his mouth quirked up in amusement and he broke out in a loud laugh.

* * *

**Yes, it is a bit shorter than the last** **chapter, but I hope you still liked it! And I hope my right temporal lobe will work well enough to keep my mind working this week.**

****Aphae  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey strangers! I know, it has been forever. To put a long story short- I broke several bones, moved to Rhode Island, worked full time and killed my computer since July. I was unpacking and found the notebook where I had been writing this in. I decided to give it another shot.**

**And Camilla10, good idea. So here's a recap:**  
**A tangent after Eclipse, Bella discovers Edward's most hidden desire- to explore the world of BDSM. With the help of the girls, she begins to show him she desires to at least _try_ a D/S scene. While Edward yearns for the activity sexually, his remaining Victorian morals and his biological father's firm lessons caused a bit of inner conflict. Both Bella and Edward are growing in their comfort and confidence for the non-vanilla nightlife, Edward partially because she just walked into the kitchen completely nude without realizing it.**

**The characters still belong to Meyer.  
**

* * *

**EPOV**

As much as I had- enjoyed the past few nights, I could see the weariness forming in my girl's eyes. It may be a struggle, but tonight would be a scene-free night.

She had dressed casually, her jeans clung to her just right and an Alice-chosen top, but the simplicity allowed her true beauty to show. I openly watched her step out to grab the morning paper. I saw something that made my jaw clench. There was faint bruising on her bicep. What was worse was the odd reaction my other side showed.

"_We marked her." _I felt a quick bid of trepidation. But, her smile was all I needed to reassure me. It was soft, glowing. Her body held a modest confidence. Our activities had cause a spike in serotonin far better than any prescription drug could.

"_She is beautiful."_ I thought.

"You are beautiful," I said. Bella blushed and giggled. Her eyes trailed to the side. She appeared almost shy. I stepped toward her, brushed the hair out of her eyes, and pressed my cold lips to her forehead.

I could tell she was still feverish. I held in a sigh. Bella's worst habit was refusing attention for anything health related. While the temperature spike could be left from the arousal, she could easily have a bacteria infection developing. Strep was common year-round, and it was still flu season.

"_I'll wait 'til this evening to check again, and I'll take her to Carlisle if she still shows symptoms."_

"What are you thinking?" Bella asked. My attention returned to the present, and I noticed she had settled to eat. Good, the weakness from any exertion would be helped by the simple fibers and protein. Both sides of myself agreed on my duty to keep her healthy- both as her fiancé and her Master.

"I was thinking of how we should all get together and have a simple, social evening. I was told you are past due to be educated on British comedy."

"Rose and Emmett were talking about a triple date. The show sounding like it was the Canadian version of Steve Irwin." She replied. I chuckled

"Your parents did not educate you. I bet you never even saw Gene Hackman movies."

"I saw 'Willie Wonka'." He response was defensive. My resulting sigh was not a mock one. One of the simplest and frustrating differences was our taste in movies. It had a palpable cause, I was already frozen in time when "Young Frankenstein" aired, and when the Catholic Church protested against the 'Life of Brian.' All couples held some conflict in taste. It caused me to ponder her reaction to the crude humor developed in the 70s.

Bella finished her food during a comfortable silence. I watched her stand to clear her dishes. I offered to help, and she refused. Her system was set; my aid would be more of a hurdle than help. My vision was locked as she washed the plate. My eyes trailed unconsciously up and down her body. They focused on a certain section, and their sharpened vision was able to detect the lack of an outline.

Bella was not wearing any panties.

I suppressed a growl.

"_That little temptress,"_ my inner voice grated. I bit the inside of my cheek to contain myself. For once, I felt no shame. But, the desire to care for her conquered the flame to entice her. The flame was subdued, yet not entirely relived.

It is not always nice to have a penis.

Bella turned to me; the smile still resting across the perfectly pink lips. I rose, took her hand, and we walked to my car.

There was nothing remotely sexual on the group's mind as we settled that night by the television, not even from Alice nor Emmett.

"_What did Rose threaten him with this time?"_ I chuckled to myself. Jasper looked over to me and raised an eyebrow. I grinned while shaking my head slightly. It was Python time, our personal sex jokes would come later. Emmett had already chosen the first step in Bella's education: Monty Python and the Holy Grail. The opening credits were enough to allow chuckles to form. A moose bit would be painful to a mortal. The environment was perfect. True friends enjoying company. By the end of the first scene, I could smell Bella's eyes watering from laughter.

"'I'm getting better.'" Emmett exclaimed in a perfect accent. We all laughed.

It was the most relaxing night in weeks until Sir Galahad arrived at the Castle Anthrax.

"Gives me an idea. What about you, Edward?" Alice's thought teased me. I turned to glare at her, and she smirked in return. I forced my attention back to the film.

The knights said "Ni," a rabbit killed Sir Bors, and the old man from scene 24 asked five, no- _three_, questions so the knights could cross the Bridge of Death. It was lucky for them King Arthur knew so much about swallows.

The movie concluded. Bella had practically laughed herself to sleep. She stretched, and fought the eyelids from drooping. I helped her up while checking her pulse and temperature discretely. She was still warm and her pulse was high. I suggested "we" go to bed. She did not protest.

"G'night guys. That was bloody brilliant. Thanks." She said. Rose smirked, and the group bid good night. The two of us then went upstairs. I turned while she undressed, fighting the desire to watch. I heard a coarse cough and promptly vetoed my discretion.

Her face was flushed as she massaged her throat. I felt a swell of authority- a non-sexual one.

"Isabella," I said sternly, "tomorrow we are seeing Carlisle so you can get checked for the flu."

"I'm fine, it's just a chest cold." Isabella protested. My hand acted on its own, grasping her chin gently to keep our eyes met.

"We are getting a check-up. Understand?" Her eyes widened, then relaxed.

"Yes Master," she whispered.

"What was that?"

"Yes, Master," Isabella said in a confident voice. My hand left her chin and traced her left cheek bone.

"Good girl," I complimented her as my thumb traced her lips. I noted she was barely clothed, just in pajama pants. It did not affect me.

"Let's finish changing and you can get to sleep." I told her. I grabbed my night attire and changed right in front of her. Her eyes widened again, and her voice remained silent. She finished clothing herself. We walked to the bed together, she rolled into some blankets before I settled next to her. I wrapped her in an embrace. I felt my eyes soften as I brushed my lips on the crown of her head.

"Sleep well, Bella," I whispered.

* * *

**I know, odd having no lemon for once. I hope I haven't disappointed too many with my lack of updates. Again- I'll try.**

**I'll be honest as well- some of today's fiction work(this applies to the various TV shows too) on the supernatural is starting to irritate me. I wonder how many of today's vampire lovers have ever heard of Vlad III, and can distinguish him from Vlad II Dracul. I mean no offense to anyone, but the folklore and history that started everything, to me at least, is fascinating far beyond True Blood, Supernatural, and the Anita Blake series.  
**

**So, I also started the pre-writing of a story for November's Novel Writing Month, a completely non-supernatural take on mythological creatures. As much as I would like to- I cannot make any promises on the next update, as I have two jobs beginning next week.**


End file.
